


Lazy Morning

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Light Femdom, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: It is a beautiful spring morning in Kido Jou and Tachikawa Mimi’s apartment. Their first apartment in fact, only moved into yesterday. Boxes of their now-combined lives are stacked everywhere, and they slept the night on a sleeping mat - the bed has not yet arrived. Both of them have the day off of work and no plans beyond “breaking the apartment in,” as Mimi said the night before.





	

It is a beautiful spring morning in Kido Jou and Tachikawa Mimi’s apartment. Their first apartment in fact, only moved into yesterday. Boxes of their now-combined lives are stacked everywhere, and they slept the night on a sleeping mat - the bed has not yet arrived. Both of them have the day off of work and no plans beyond “breaking the apartment in,” as Mimi said the night before.

This is what Jou awakens to. The window is open, letting in fresh warm air. Mimi is lying with him at his back - she had been the big spoon last night. He feels her breath on the back of his neck.

He also feels Mimi’s hand grasped around his morning erection, gently stroking the shaft through his thin pajama pants.

“Mimi,” he says, voice still tinged with sleep.

“Morning, sweetie,” Mimi replies, almost purring. “How are you doing?”

Jou can’t think of a response - he is too focused on her fingers trailing around his erection. He feels harder than he’s ever been before. Now more awake, he can smell the lust on Mimi’s breath, the heat radiating off of her. He responds by tracing his hand down her arm to the hand sliding across his increasingly-tight pants. He lets out a small moan involuntarily, and a chuckle arises from Mimi’s throat.

“That seems uncomfortable,” Mimi says, moving her hand to the tip of his penis, causing Jou’s breath to hitch as she begins to rub the swollen head. “Want to take care of it?” She pushes herself half up and leans over Jou, drawing her tongue along the outside of his ear.

“Mmm, definitely,” Jou says. “But isn’t there something we need to be doing?”

“Nope. Today is all ours. And so is this whole apartment…”

She is right. They had never had a space completely to themselves before, all of their previous… encounters were by necessity cautious and quiet. And, at least for Jou, that carried a small connotation of guilt that tinged the experience. But here and now they had the entire day and the entire apartment to themselves. No obligations, no need to be scared of being noticed by parents a few rooms away.

It felt wonderful.

Jou rolls over, gently taking Mimi’s hand and kissing her. The kiss lasts several seconds until Mimi breaks it off, biting his lower lip. She gives him a series of small kisses across his face, until her mouth reaches his ear. There, she slides her tongue into his ear as her hand slides under the waistband of his pajamas and grasps his erect penis. Jou gasps as she simultaneously explores his ear - punctuated by occasional nips with her teeth that make his chest hitch - as she traces out his erection with her nimble fingers.

After a few minutes of this, by which time Jou and Mimi both breathe hot and heavily, Mimi pushes herself up and straddles him. She slides his shirt up, exposing his chest and erect nipples. Slowly, she lowers her head to his right nipple, extends her tongue, and ever so lightly flicks the hard outcropping of flesh. 

“Oh, god,” moans Jou.

“Do you want me to stop?” Asks Mimi with a face of feigned innocence. “I can always stop, if you really want…”

“No,” pants Jou. “Please. More.”

She acquiesces, lowering her head and putting her mouth to his chest. She starts lightly, then traces a hand up to his other nipple and pinches it, eliciting a satisfying gasp from Jou. She feels the slickness of the panties she slept in and lets out a small moan of her own.

From there she begins to act more rough, quickly transitioning to pinching and sucking his nipples with the occasional nip on one or the other of her targets.

When she senses that Jou is on the verge of begging for more, she slips her head down his chest, licking and kissing all the way down. She reaches the band of his pants. She pulls the pants down to expose his member, now erect on the verge of pain. She dips her head down, running her tongue up the shaft once to a pained moan from Jou.

“Oh, oh god.” are all the words he can muster.

“Do you want to cum?” She asks and he can hear the mischief in her voice. When he nods aggressively she chuckles again and responds “Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to earn it.”

“That okay?” She asks, a different note in her voice. She is inviting him to play. Jou nods once more.

“Mmm,” she says, moving back up and punctuating Jou’s chest with licks and kisses. She reaches his mouth and kisses him deeply, then wriggles herself around so that Jou can take off her panties, which he does with enthusiasm.

Underwear tossed aside, she straddles Jou again and slides up his chest, leaving a long trail of lubricant on up the center of his chest. Jou moans, and as his mouth is open she jams her crotch into Jou’s face, taking care that he still be able to breathe through his nose.

She rides his face, moaning as his tongue and hot breath explore her labia, then her clit, occasionally delving into her vagina. He focuses on her clitoris, however, eating her out with wild abandon, as if she were a four-course dinner.

It comes quickly this morning, after several minutes of riding his face Mimi lets out her final moan and says “I’m about to cum, I’m about to come-oh, oh god…” and begins to shake and gasp. When her orgasm finally ends she unstraddles Jou and flops down beside him, apparently breathless but snaking her hand towards Jou’s cock and giving it a quick squeeze. Jou moans. Still hard, possibly even harder. She continues to stroke up and down the shaft and, using her other hand, begins to fondle his painfully-swollen balls. After a few minutes of kissing, she slides down and takes him into her mouth. Again, she starts out gentle and gets rougher over time until she is rapidly sliding her tongue up and down his erection, bobbing down for the occasional suck, and fondling his balls, feeling the cum begging to escape. Until…

“Oh god, I’m cumming. I’m cumming,” Jou says raggedly, and before Mimi can move her mouth over the head of his cock it explodes in a spray of thick semen, splattering all over Mimi’s face and chest - but not hitting her eyes, thankfully.

Jou spasms and then falls back for a moment. When he realizes exactly what happened he bolts up to a sitting position. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” Mimi interrupts, chuckling. She dabs her finger to a drop of cum near her lips and slowly licks it off, then flops down next to Jou once more.

“A shower,” she says decisively. “Then breakfast. Then…” she pulls a condom out from under her pillow. “Up for a round two?”  



End file.
